Antz
Antz is a 1998 American computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Eric Darnell and Tim Johnson and written by Paul Weitz, Chris Weitz, and Todd Alcott. The film features the voices of Woody Allen, Sharon Stone, Jennifer Lopez, Sylvester Stallone, Christopher Walken, Dan Aykroyd, Anne Bancroft, Danny Glover and Gene Hackman. Some of the main characters share facial similarities with the actors who voice them.10 Antz is DreamWorks Pictures' first animated film, and the third feature-length computer-animated film after Disney/Pixar's Toy Story, and NDR Filmes' Cassiopeia. The film's production resulted in a controversial public feud between DreamWorks co-founder Jeffrey Katzenberg, Steve Jobs, and John Lasseter of Pixar, concerning the parallel productions of this film and Pixar's A Bug's Life. This only worsened when Disney refused to avoid competition with DreamWorks' intended first animated release, The Prince of Egypt (1998). Antz premiered on September 19, 1998, at the Toronto International Film Festival,11 and was released theatrically in the United States on October 2, 1998. It grossed $171.8 million worldwide on a budget of $42–60 million. Rotten Tomatoes's consensus was that critics praised the voice cast, animation, humor and its appeal towards adults.12 Plot In an ant colony, Z-4195, or "Z" for short, is a neurotic and pessimistic worker ant who longs to express himself. Bala, the princess of the colony, visits a bar to escape her suffocating royal life, and Z falls in love with her there. The ant colony declares war on an encroaching termite colony and a large force of soldier ants is mobilized for an attack. To see Bala again, Z exchanges places with his soldier friend Weaver and joins the army, where he befriends Barbatus, a staff sergeant. Z is unaware that the army's leader and Bala's fiancé General Mandible is secretly sending the soldiers loyal to the Queen Ant to die so he can stage a coup. At the base of a tree near nightfall, Z realizes he is marching into battle. Everyone except Z is killed by acid-shooting termite defenders. Before dying, Barbatus tells Z to think for himself instead of following orders. Z returns home and is hailed as a war hero. Secretly irate, Mandible congratulates him and introduces him to the Queen. There he meets Bala, who eventually recognizes him as a worker. Z panics and pretends to take Bala hostage, causing him and Bala to fall out of the anthill via a garbage chute. Z decides to search for Insectopia, a legendary insect paradise. Bala attempts to return to the colony but quickly rejoins Z after encountering a praying mantis. News of the incident spreads through the colony, and Z's act of individuality inspires the workers and some soldier ants, halting productivity. To gain control, Mandible publicly portrays Z as a self-centered war criminal. Mandible promotes the glory of conformity and promises them a better life through the reward of completing a "Mega Tunnel" planned by himself. However, Colonel Cutter, Mandible's second-in-command, becomes concerned about Mandible's plans. After various misadventures, Z and Bala find Insectopia, a human waste-bin overfilled with decaying food. Bala begins to reciprocate Z's feelings. After interrogating Weaver, Mandible learns that Z is looking for Insectopia and sends Cutter to retrieve Bala and kill Z. That night, Cutter arrives in Insectopia and forcibly flies Bala back to the colony. Z finds them gone and returns to the colony. When Z arrives, he finds Bala held captive in Mandible's office. After freeing her, she tells him that Mandible's "Mega Tunnel" leads straight to the lake (a puddle next to Insectopia) which Mandible will use to drown the Queen Ant and workers at the opening ceremony. Bala warns the ants at the ceremony, while Z goes to the tunnel exit to stop the workers but fails, and the water leaks in. Z and Bala unify the workers into building a towering ladder of themselves towards the surface as the water rises. Meanwhile, Mandible and his soldiers gather at the surface, where he explains his vision of a new colony with none of the "weak elements of the colony". When the workers break through, Mandible tries to kill Z, but Cutter rebels against Mandible and instead helps Z and the worker ants. Enraged, Mandible rushes to kill Cutter, but Z pushes Cutter out of the way and is accidentally tackled into the flooded colony with Mandible, who lands upon a root, killing him on impact. Cutter orders the soldiers to help the workers and the Queen Ant while he himself goes after Z. Although Z has seemingly drowned, Bala resuscitates him. Z is praised for his heroism and marries Bala. Together they rebuild the colony, transforming it from a conformist military state into a community that values all of its members. The camera zooms out to reveal the whole story took place in the middle of Central Park, New York City. Voice cast * Woody Allen as Z-4195 "Z" * Sharon Stone as Princess Bala * Gene Hackman as General Mandible * Sylvester Stallone as Corporal Weaver * Jennifer Lopez as Azteca * Christopher Walken as Colonel Cutter * Danny Glover as Staff Sergeant Barbatus * Anne Bancroft as Queen Ant * Dan Aykroyd as Chip the Wasp * Grant Shaud as The Foreman * John Mahoney as Grebs * Jane Curtin as Muffin "Muffy" the Wasp * Paul Mazursky as Z's Psychiatrist * Jerry Sroka as a Bartender * Additional Voices: Jim Cummings - Soldier Ant, One Worker Ant, Tim Johnson - Ant, Frank Welker - Termites, Jack Angel - General Mandible's Soldiers, Bob Bergen - Ant Worker #2, Patrick Pinney - Soldier Ants, Richard Steven Horvitz - Ant Worker #5, Phil Proctor - One Worker, Bill Farmer - Soldier Ants, Ant Worker #7, Sherry Lynn - Female Ant, Mickie McGowan - Female Ant #3, Brian Tochi - Ant Worker #4, Cathy Cavadini - Female Ant #4, Jennifer Darling - Female Ant #2, Danny Mann - Ant Worker #6, Jackie Gonneau - Female Ant #6, Elisa Gabrielli - Female Ant #5, David Cowgill - Soldier Ants, Rodger Bumpass - Ant Worker #3, Paul Eiding - Ant Worker & April Winchell - Ladybug Category:1998 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Films directed by Eric Darnell Category:Films directed by Tim Johnson Category:Films produced by Brad Lewis Category:Films produced by Aron Warner Category:Films produced by Patty Wooton Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DVD Category:VHS